


Cut The Thread

by 07araremoment07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Luna Lovegood is an angel, Multi, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07araremoment07/pseuds/07araremoment07
Summary: Lovegood is at it again with her spells. She's discovered this spellbook written in a language so old that not even the oldest of the pureblooded houses could decipher it. Well, turns out that the daft girl managed to get him involved as well.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy/?
Kudos: 12





	Cut The Thread

She’s the most daft woman he’s ever met. He finds her blatant disregard for the hierarchy that comes with being a pureblood annoying. He despises the leniency of how she was raised as opposed to other children of their status. He finds her wardrobe gaudy and her disposition loony. Draco Malfoy does not like a lot of things about Luna Lovegood but he does not hate her.

Perhaps he’s always known why he could never hate her. Never mind the fact that she was always the best amusement during those boring parties they were dragged to when they were children. Never mind the fact that, when they were younger, she was always curious about Draco specifically and not the Malfoys. Never mind the fact that, when he’s stolen Fawkes from the deceased Dumbledore’s office and apparates to 12 Grimmauld Place, she was the first to welcome him in. None of these points were why he realized he could never hate her.

He could never hate Luna Lovegood because perhaps he was meant to love her. As loathed as he is to admit this, the red string that connects his hand to hers just proves this. However, in this moment, he isn’t ready to accept his fate. He didn’t want to be the one to snip the wings off of the girl that’s on the other end of this blasted string.

“What have you done?” Draco, seethes.

Luna doesn’t grace him with an answer and just stares at him with her wide, blue-grey eyes. She continues to look at him as if she didn’t just resigned her life to a stiff and soul-crushing lifestyle. This does nothing but irritate him. Red strings of fate are considered to be rubbish in pureblooded society. You marry whoever was best for political, social, or monetary gain.

Marriage is a business; it’s a partnership between two individuals that, at the very least, respect each other. Love would be ideal to have, but wholly unnecessary for the bigger picture of growing your family’s power, influence, and wealth. This string that connects him to her is rubbish. Soulmates are rubbish.

The longer the silence lasts the more his irritation grows. Draco is nearing his wits end and is close to outright demanding an answer from her. However, he notices that her eyes has strayed from his face and is now on his other hand.

He follows her gaze and nearly keels over at what he sees. Another red string, however, this doesn’t connect to the dreamy-eyed girl before him.

“Oh, how unusual.”

The soft voice captures Draco’s attention and he lifts his head to look at Luna once again. This time, she isn’t paying attention to him at all but at her other hand. This hand also has a red string.

This particular string of hers seems to mimic his other string as they are both leading out the same direction.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt from Tumblr and was inspired to write this.
> 
> Here's a link to my Tumblr (it's mainly filled with Luna/Draco and Luna/Tom): https://araremoment.tumblr.com/


End file.
